Lie Down In Darkness
by DeadlyIllusions
Summary: "You are MINE; I get what I want when I want." That is when he lunged for me; holding me down, I struggled trying to get air, my lungs burning, his strong hands holding me down.  R&R, Read only if 18 .. Elijah & Elena pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story have been up before, I took it down to make a few changes to it. Make sure to review and you will make me so happy :D Elena does not know about Vampires when this story starts, she have not met Damon & Stefan yet Read only of your 18+, the few first chapters are not strongly mature. But I cannot guarantee about the entire story. Now enjoy **

I turned around, lying on my stomach as I glanced out the single window that was placed in the cold and dark room that had been given to me. The rain were dropping heavy outside, just like it had done the day I had brutally been taken away from my home. The wind blew around making howling noises through the silent house, when a single tear ran down my face. Making a quick route for the sheet underneath, I quickly wiped it away. It had been so long since I had been outside; so long since I had felt the rain against my face and the wind in my hair, I could remember it all happen like it were yesterday. It had started the night I was on my way home from Caroline.

*START FLASHBACK*

"_bye Caroline" I waved goodbye to her as I kept the bag with my school things, close to my chest, the night seemed much darker than normal for some reason. It made my whole body shiver; I could not put my finger on what that was so dark about this night. My car was at the car dealer at the moment, and I had to use my feet to get around. Not that I had anything against it, but after all that had been going on in Mystic Falls lately I felt not safe anymore. I mentally cursed to myself for being so late at Caroline's house, all forgotten that I actually had to walk home tonight. I took up my phone from my pocked as I felt the buzzing against my thigh, I had gotten a text message from Jeremy asking when I was going back home. I held my phone close to my face to be able to read everything, it were raining so heavy it made the screen extremely wet. Before I could think about anything my phone was out of my hand, a loud "DAMN" came out of my mouth as the phone hit the ground. I leaned down feeling around with my hand on the wet ground, the darkness making it impossible to see anything. Suddenly I felt a strong pain in my back head, making me dizzy, as well as white dots flying across my vision. I felt backwards when another hit was served right into my back, a gasp went out of my mouth by the impact of the hit and I fell forward. The water splashing up in my face as my body was now lying on the cold ground; it was so cold as I slowly faded away, the darkness that I was headed towards were numbing my pain and the numbing I took gratefully.  
>My eyes flicked open slowly; the pain hit me as fast as the light hit my eyes. My hand flew up to my head, trying to sooth the heavy headache, it felt like a car had driven over my head not only once time but Twice. I was trying to sooth my pain; my fingers found some unfamiliar texture around my head I figured out it had to be a bandage from the rough texture. Witch meant that someone had found me, and taken care of me at least I had not died, I looked around after I had calmed down my aching body a little. I had never been at this place before, where was I? The panic hit hard when I realized that I actually was taken, perhaps even kidnapped. I heard a loud bang; I twisted my whole body around in the direction of the sound. The next minute the door opened a tall man walked inside, I could not really see his face, I tried my best to figure out whom this mysterious man was.<br>"How are you feeling?" a soft voice spoke to me, _

_I just shock my head not able to speak yet, my body was still in panic, my heart was all over the place and I were a second from starting to hyperventilate. He came closer to me his steps were long and fast, my breathing hitched in my throat as he was now in front of me. He placed his hand around my neck, his fingers digging into my skin as he pulled my face towards him. His eyes burning into mine, when he spoke to me with a soothingly voice, my heart stopped its frantic racing against my chest and it calmed down. I let out a sigh as I felt my body relax, finally I could breathe normal again.  
>"I need to go home." I said to the man in front of me, he surprised me with his reaction as he started laughing<br>"My dear you're not going anywhere, your MINE" his thumb touched my cheek softly as he said those words. I tried, and I mean I really tried with all my strength to pull away but he didn't even budge an inch against my struggling attempts.  
>"You had a bad head injury, and need to relax Elena" he let go of my head slowly, he knew my name, how did he know that? I had no idea who this man where yet here I was and he knew very well who I was.<br>"How do you know my name?" I said to him as he stood up on his way out of the room.  
>"I should know the name of the one who is mine, maybe you want to know who owns you?" he smiled a smile that was hard to resist, it felt like I couldn't stop staring at the handsome man in front of me. I was surprisingly calm at what he said to me. What was I doing? I tried to stand up quickly to tell him just what I felt about this whole situation, and storm out the door walking right back home. A strong pain jolted threw my body as I stood up; I winched in pain and sat back down on the bedside. I heard the footsteps before I saw him, he had walked over to me and was kneeling in front of me. His hand grabbed mine holding it back with extreme strength, I had no chance in getting it back any time soon.<br>"Elena Gilbert, my name is Elijah Smith and you are mine, the faster you realize this the better it will be." He looked at me trying to get a reaction out of me I was sure of it. I just looked out in the air as I answered him, "I am not yours" I tried pulling my hand out of his firm grip but with no chance "and neither will I be" I looked him straight into his eyes, and he let go of my hand.  
>A slight frown appeared on his face as he realized just how stubborn I was. I stood up the pain making it known again but I avoided it, as I promised myself to make him regret to have taken me in the first place. I were standing against the wall when I felt his cold breathe against my neck, I hadn't even heard him approach me. He were now standing flush against my back, grinding his chest against my back, and the panic I had been having earlier started creeping itself up my bones yet again. I were about to turn around, when his arms looked around my waist holding me still, I felt something sharp against my neck, my breathing hitched in my throat. He let go of me, and threw me on the bed, a whimper escaped my throat when my sore body hit the bed. The vision in front of me, when he stalked towards me made my body freeze, he had fangs like real huge fangs.<br>"W-What are you?" I stuttered, dragging my body as far back as I could until my back was up against the heavy wooden headboard.  
>"You are MINE; I get what I want when I want." That is when he lunged for me; holding me down, I struggled trying to get air, my lungs burning, his strong hands holding me down. His fangs scraping down my neck, as his fangs continued it path down my neck, the same area started to sting from what he did. I grinded my teeth together as I felt one of the most painful things that I have ever felt, his fangs slid into my throat easy, I could feel he pulled the blood out of my body as he started drink of me. With every pull he made, my strength got weaker; I started to feel numb as he continued. Just before I passed out, he stopped and pulled away. Leaving a light kiss on my forehead, I was so tired and exhausted that I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore and I let myself fall into the darkness.<em>

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

I had not seen him after that time, I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or not. My life had changed in the blink of an eye, my mind weren't going fast enough to help me out here. It was probably in shock modus yet, I hated him and what he had done to me. I would do whatever I could to get out from here; I hated this place so god damn much. However, here I lay in the hugest bed I have ever laid my eyes on, looking out on the storm outside; I sighed and rolled around on my back looking up at the roof. A freaking vampire trapped me, I didn't even know they existed. They shouldn't be existing, how strange it was to think that a few weeks ago I was watching Twilight and drooled over a vampire. I was probably insane and had been dropped on a mental hospital, which would most certainly explain why I hadn't seen him yet since that thing happened. It still made me shrug when I was thinking about that, I did not believe on vampires and who ever had kidnapped me had a sick twisted mind, I huffed the last part to myself. It broke my heart knowing my family and friends were probably out searching for me, thinking the worst possible outcome of this, that I was dead.

I curled up on the bed, holding my arms around myself and pulled the duvet over my body, it seemed so cold here lately. I shut of my mind; I wouldn't think anymore it got me nowhere absolutely nowhere. I closed my eyes, letting myself fall asleep preparing for a new night with nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey you all my lovely readers, I am finally feeling up for some harsher Elijah to appear in my story. And he is getting worse that is why I am going to give you a little warning, on this chapter it is not a huge one but just so you know he can seem a little harsh against Elena. And do certain things that not all of you like to read, but no sex in this chapter. Again I would love to get some reviews: D Thank you for reading….**

I flew up in a sitting position on the bed, my body was trembling and shaking in fear and anxiety over what my nightmares had showed me, it made it more realistic to what he probably had or would do to my loved ones. I witnessed my family being slaughter by him, by the monster that had me captivated, he were nothing more than a monster to me and he would be nothing more or less ever. I had watched the whole thing unfold in front of me, he had drained their bodies and then just dropped them as potato sacks on the ground as if they meant nothing. They meant everything for me, and I really needed to see them, to speak to them, but it didn't look like he had any plans on letting me out anytime soon. I let out a loud sigh, and dropped my head in my hands rubbing my still sleepy eyes with my trembling hands. I frowned as my eyes wandered around the room, why couldn't he just give me a room with a little bigger window so I could just press myself through it and I would be free.

I sighed to myself lying back down in bed, my eyes kept wandering towards the dark area of the room where I knew the door was, wondering when he would make his appearance this time. I was at least not going to be taken by surprise this time. I lay staring at the door as long as I could force my eyes to be open, I had just woke up and was deadly tired already, all these nightmares drained me for the little energy I had. My eyelids felt heavy and I couldn't force them open anymore, and I gave in to the sleep as it greeted me welcome the moment I closed my eyes. The next time I opened my eyes, my body feelt so stiff and sore it was unbearable, I stretched out feeling a little more comfortable.  
>I were about to get an heart attach when I noticed him lying next to me and I sat quickly up staring at him, he were laying there so gracefully almost like an angel, I forced myself away from that thought.<em> NO he is NOT an angel I screamed back to my mind who were trying to convince me maybe he were nice, maybe he weren't going to hurt me while he kept me here, maybe just maybe he were an angel in another form. <em>I snapped out of the thought as his voice filled the room, he were talking so elegant, you could rarely hear anyone speak like that these days.

"_Elena, dear you need to get some nutrition in that fragile body of yours"_ he were right, I have started to look more and more like a skeletal by each day, he handed me a plate with a sandwich and a glass with juice it smelled so good. I were not going to let him order me around, he could find someone else to do that to, I placed my hands in a cross in front of my chest and looked away from him.

"_I do not want your food,"_ I said with a voice that sounded harsher then I actually had intended it to sound, I felt my head turn around in a painful bruising grip as he had his hand under my chin.

"_You can either eat the food of your own will, or I can force feed you. I can assure you that the first option is more pleasant for your fragile human throat"_ he let go of my chin and I rubbed it softly to ease some of the pain, I glared at him showing my disapproval with this whole situation clearly.

I took the plate, eating the sandwich slowly, he had placed himself in one of the nearby chairs keeping an eye on me, obviously, he didn't trust me and still he wanted me to be his, _what an ass_ I thought to myself and finished my meal.  
>It felt good, finally I had some food in my stomach, I watched as he walked towards me and I automatically moved further away from him, he took the plate looking at me.<p>

"_Good girl, I will return later in the evening"_ he spoke to me in the same velvet tone he had earlier, he walked out the door and a second later I heard him lock the door.

_Damn, why couldn't he just forget that damn door just once so I could get the chance to get away, one time were all I needed_ I thought to myself, I slammed my fist down on the bed in pure frustration of this situation.

The day went by slowly, I had nothing to occupy my mind with he hadn't even bothered placing a TV here for me he probably didn't know a single thing about being a human, had he even been a human I doubted he had. I were lost in my own thoughts as the sound of the lock opening made me throw my head in the direction of the door, I still were trying to get used to him walking in whenever he wanted, I had never been a girl who took orders from anyone and that made this situation a whole lot more difficult. He was carrying two bags with him and placed them on my bed, looking at me with the scariest eyes, he freaked me out simple as that.

"_I have found some clean clothes for you, it seems you need to get a little cleaned up"_ he smiled to me and I shrugged my shoulders, how could he just walk in here and tell me I looked dirty, it was his fault. I just glared at him not moving anywhere as he took a tight grip off my arm, I winched slightly as his cold hand held a painful grip on me and he pulled me up on my legs. My legs felt strange, I hadn't been outside the bed for a long time and it was making its toll on my body strength especially my legs. I was about to trip over and he took a hold around my waist, holding me tight up against his chest, I tried wriggling myself out of his grip but I had to stop as he just tightened the grip even more.

"_you're not strong enough to stand on your feet, yet alone to fight me off"_ he whispered to my ear, goose bumps making their way up my neck by his cold breath against my neck

"_Perhaps you should just let me go back home then?"_ I answered angry back at him, I sensed him tense up, but just as soon as I felt him tensing, he relaxed again.

"_Going home to what Elena?"_ he said with a tone that made my heart race against my chest, the dream I had been having the other night still fresh in my mind. Could he really have killed my family as I dreamed? The thoughts twirling around in my mind as I felt an strong pain twirl around my stomach. I hadn't paid any attention to the fact that he had let me go and my body fell against the rock hard floor. I let out a loud winch, looking up at him standing by the open door holding his hand out for me to take; he didn't show any remorse for having taken me and keeping me here.

I forced myself up on my legs, supporting myself to the wall as I walked by him, ignoring his hand and he walked quickly up in front of me showing me the way to the shower, the bags were still in his hands. We walked in to a huge bathroom; I hadn't seen any home with a bathroom of this size before it were almost as big as my entire house. The room had everything a bathroom could contain, a bubble bath, shower, bathtub, toilet, mirrors, and a window a window just the right size for her, it were perfect just what she needed and she couldn't stop smiling to herself. He placed the bags down on the bench beside the sink, and pulled out a white towel, it seemed to be huge by the size it already had when it were folded together.

"_I will leave you to attend your personal hygiene by yourself, my dear"_ he smiled again to me, and I felt sick to my stomach, I just again told myself how much I really hated this monster.

He headed towards the door, and then turned back around to face me.

"_One more thing my dear, I dare you to try and run away from me. I don't think you will handle the punishment in your fragile state"_ he smiled to me with a look on his face that told me he weren't joking.

I shrugged off my clothes, they were still covering in some bloodstains from last time he had forced himself on her she frowned and tossed them on the floor, before she went to the shower she looked in the mirror. He had been right I looked like a mess, my hair were messy and were laying everywhere there were even some blood in it, my chin contained a small blue mark you could actually vaguely notice some finger marks there. My hand contained a reddened mark after his hand, and my hips had to dark blue marks on each side, it seemed to be here he had been hardest against my body. I shrugged and stepped in the shower, turning the water on I wrenched and moved away as the water were still cold and I let it run for a little longer time before I tried stepping back in there and the water were just as warm as I needed it. I let the warm water hit my body, soothing the pain my body were having so many things had happened the last days and it felt nice to get some of the tension away from my tired and exhausted body. I stepped out of the shower, drying of my body and my hair as I opened the bags looking through the clothes, there were nothing there I liked just as I were expecting and by the look of these clothes it seemed that he planned something more than just letting me sit on the room. I pulled out the black strapless dress, and pulling it on my body, it suited perfectly and showed of my curves just as perfectly. I found the underwear he had planned for me to wear and raised my eyebrows, it was black panties covered in blondes, they weren't exactly hiding anything. Perfect I said sarcastically to myself and pulled them on, they suited perfectly as well and I started to wonder how in earth he knew my exact size. I weren't going to stay behind to figure it out either, even if he had given me the warning I were going to go and he weren't going to figure it out before I was far gone out the window. I turned the shower back on so he thought I would still be there, and I turned around fixing my hair quickly and as I walked over to the window. Luckily for me it weren't that high from the ground and I would be able to jump down from here, I took the black shoes he had placed with my clothes, they were having high heels and I wouldn't jump down with them on so I held them in my arm.

I opened the window slowly and silently, stopping all the time to listen and look for any movement nearby but I heard nothing, so I threw out my shoes first before I sat at the window looking down aiming at the place that seemed to be the softest place to land and I leaned out letting myself fall down there. I landed wrong typically me, and my foot hurt badly, but that were not going to hold me back and I picked up my shoes running towards the forest I found a nice spot that seemed to be a safe distance from him, the monster. I let my body fall towards the tree as I breather out heavy, my heart were racing against my chest again, and it felt like it were coming out from my chest any time soon, I managed to get my heartbeat under control . I moved my attention to my ankle, it were bruised containing blue black, and some red color, I tried massaging it but that only made it worse and I stopped. I pulled on the shoes, I forced my damaged foot down in the tight shoe, my foot were almost twice as it normal size from the swelling. I looked around realizing I had no idea where I was, I hadn't really planned this to well had I, and it were getting worse, I watch the sun standing low on the sky. The night would hit me any time now, I had no chance getting threw the forest at nighttime; I knew he would have all the odds towards him; vampires were after all the nights creature.

I started to walk, my foot shooting painful vibration up against my leg as I walked through the forest, I ignored it placing the pain as much as I could in the back of my mind, the area around me getting darker by every second. He hadn't found me yet, that made my chances good right I tried talking sense and comfort in to my mind by each step I took, telling myself not to give up, my body was ready to give up but I forced myself to keep going. I turned around quickly my ankle shooting stronger pain up my leg as I did and I let out a low winch, I was sure I heard someone behind me or maybe I started to get paranoid. It was completely dark, my eyes could make out dark shadows of were the trees started and ended. I kept pushing myself threw the trees as I felt a wind blow against my face, I stopped yet again, my heart were on its way out of my chest again, I looked around quickly there were no sign of any wind and that made me even more scared. I just stood there, still as a statue to see if I could notice anything, I felt his presence, the same I felt each time his breath were against my skin, the same presence as I had felt when he had bit into me. He was angry and he was here, I sobbed to myself my heart racing faster than it ever had done before. I ran, I ignored the shooting pain up against my leg and just ran, tears streaming down my face, he were going to find me and kill me. I didn't want to die now I thought to myself as I ran for my life not looking back, I started to see an opening in the forest and maybe, just maybe I would reach it and someone would help me.

I fell down at the ground, I had tripped over a branch I hadn't noticed and my foot felt worse, I couldn't move it anymore and fluid streaming down from my forehead, it only took me a second to realize it were blood. I was turned around laying on my back as his eyes pierced into mine, they were more angry now than he had ever been a whimper leaving my throat as I kept crying part for the extreme pain from my broken ankle, the cut that was bleeding, and part from my fear towards him.

"_Please don't kill me"_ I let out in a soft whisper, his cold breath tracing down my neck. I could feel his sharping fangs sliding down my soft and tender neck; I let out a scream, as they sliced in my neck easy, he muffled my screams with his hand covering my mouth. The pain was worse then what it had been the first time I experienced this, he sucked the blood out of me to the brick of me going unconscious before he pulled away. My throat were sore from all the screaming, it were so sore that I couldn't even scream or talk anymore, my body wanted to yet give up. But I wasn't ready, I was not going to die I kept my eyes open and he picked me up well aware of me being awake, dangling from his shoulders as he ran towards his home a few whimpers and sobs leaving my lips.

He placed me down on the bed, my eyes were empty, I felt empty even if he didn't kill my body he still killed a part of me emotionally every time he did something close to this.

"_Your been a very bad girl, you should be glad your mine or else you wouldn't have survived that"_ He spoke to me, a growl escaping his mouth, he walked towards me and I couldn't help it but my body twitched as he pulled the zipper of my dresser down. I held my hand over his to try to stop him, he just pushed my hand away and slapped me hard in the face, and it stung so badly. The pain from my clearly broken foot was more intense I let out a winch, I didn't try that again. He started to work on my clothes and his hands were on my shoulders pulling of my dress, then his hands moved down to my feet pulling of my shoes, his cold hands touching my warm and tender skin around my ankle, it soothed the extreme pain, that radiated from the same place.

"_I will get an doctor for you, that will look at your foot and fix you up"_ he sat up kissing me softly on my forehead _"I will also have him to look at that cut as well"_ he sat down next to me, he seemed to be so caring. NO, NO, NO I shouted back to my mind, he are the reason I am here he is the monster that broke my foot, the monster that almost sucked the life out of me.

It seemed like he noticed the shifting tension my body put out on display when I screamed to my mind, he took my head in his hands staring down into my eyes _"I didn't want to do this towards you, but you gave me no other choice. I can't risk you telling everything to that doctor, so he wont do his job"_ I had no idea what he was talking about, of course I were going to tell the doctor. maybe the doctor would think I was insane when I started babbling about vampires and he would place me at a mental hospital at least that would be better than this place.

"_Elena, you were out and tripped over breaking your ankle. I am Elijah your Fiancée and I have done nothing other than taking care of you. Those exact words are the only one that is going to leave your lips." _His cold thumb brushed lightly over my lower lip, goose bumps trailing down my spine. _"Understand?"_ I looked at him confused, and I got even more confused as his words were repeating in the room, the voice was mine. I started repeating his words, how was he able to do that to me. He let go of my face and my head fell softly against the soft pillow behind my head, he gave me some painkillers and sleeping pills, I drifted in to a heavy sleeping state.

Yet again, I was laying in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry for my way too long holiday on this story, my personal life have been a bitch lately. Anyway I cant promise when the next update after this chapter is coming and I am not sure what I feel about this chapter either :-/ Read and give me an review and I will be happy Now enjoy P.S I don't have an Beta so If you would like to be that just send me an PM **_

I was sick of just sitting here not knowing anything, if it hadn't been for the small window at this too big bedroom I wouldn't even know if it were night or day. A few times each day a tray slid into the room I was sitting in, it felt like I was in a prison. That was wrong I was in a prison, I wasn't allowed to do anything without this monster agreeing to it. Just to have to ask someone permission were a struggle for me, I were used to do what I wanted when I wanted it. I shook myself out of the thoughts I were in, and I let out a low scream as I saw him, I hadn't even noticed him enter the room, I started leaning up when his hand stopped me by holding his hand at my chest pushing me back down.

"_your still weak dear, and with the amount of pain killers you took the following night you shouldn't be up walking yet"_ he smirked down at me, and moved his hand away as I relaxed back into the pillow and soft bed. There were no reason to fight him, he were stronger than me even if he didn't have the strength, he seemed to make me do things that I didn't want to with only his voice, it freaked me out and I didn't know what I could do to fight against him.

"_The doctor is here"_ I looked up at him with a relieved expression on my face; I realized my mistake the second I made it and tried scrunching back into the bed. A few centimeters away from him were enough to make me feel better. He narrowed his eyes as he watched me trying to scrunch away from him and he grips a hold of my hair, pulling me towards him I winched against his hold. My hand holding my body in a position on the bad so my foot wasn't angled so it hurt too much. I was merely inches away from his face and I could feel his cold breath brushing against my face.

"_I will not let anyone take you away from me, you're MINE,"_ he growled against my face, my body started to tremble in fear as he looked at me with a furious glare. He let go of me, and stood up from the bed as someone knocked on the door, his hands gripping a hold of my chin, roughly pulling it up so I was looking at him "you understand?" I couldn't force out any sound, yet alone an answer so I nodded to him instead and he accepted that, for now at least.

A young man, with short spiky black hair and with some glasses placed on his head came in the door, Elijah watched me intensely as the man walked towards me. I shrugged it off as the man spoke to me with a soft voice, my eyes moved to the man that apparently were my doctor.

"What seem to be the problem miss?" he spoke softly as he placed an bag on the nightstand next to the bed I was lying on.

My mind were clear I was going to tell everything to the doctor, how I was kidnapped by an vampire that were old fashioned and thought I were something that he could just own. I was about to open my mouth but my body wouldn't obey, I started to panic. Why couldn't I speak? I frowned and kept shouting in my mind for him to rescue me.

Elijah seemed to sense something was off, since he walked over to the doctor and explained him how I had been outside and fell over. I was still debating in my mind, and was not focusing on what they were doing or talking about when my body started shivering by the coldness that suddenly was consuming me. I blinked my eyes a few times, leaving my thoughts behind, I refocused on the situation in front of me. The covers had been pulled off me so the doctor could examine my ankle, leaving me in only a tank top and a pair of girl boxers. I watched around trying to find out where Elijah had placed himself but I couldn't see him any were. I sighed out in relief and finally it felt like I could relax a little more, just be myself as far as that was possible. I watched the doctor move around fixing up my tender and sore ankle, a few whimpers and winches leaving my mouth as he bandaged it together. He didn't give me any attention, which I was glad for. Here the rescue was, and I was not able to do anything about it, I wanted so badly to scream out at the top of my lungs for help. I just had to stop thinking about that, it made my body and mind restless.

The doctor placed a glass full of pills on my nightstand telling me to take a few of those if the pain got to intense; I nodded and placed the glass in the drawer. I lay back down on the bed, pulling the covers over my cold and shivering body as I tried to get the warm back into my body. My eyes started to close together, as the heat worked itself up inside me and I relaxed more, I didn't feel like a living popsicle anymore. I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep before I woke up with a groan, I soon recognized what that had made me feel like this. He was kissing my neck, and had managed to crawl up in the bed laying flush up against my back. When he noticed me awaking he made shushing noises against my neck, his cold breath tickling the sides of my throat, it felt soothing at the same time, as it felt unbelievable scary. His lips continued to make its way down my neck to my shoulders, and I started to shrug as his hand made its way up my side. Touching my warm skin with his ice-cold fingers, I would never get used to the coldness about him.

"_your fragileness makes me want you even more"_ he murmured against my tender skin, my body trembling of having him this close, his teeth were mere inches away from my throat. The last time his fangs pierced my neck fresh in my mind, my body were frozen the way I had woken up, my throat felt dry and raw, not a feeling that were familiar to me.

"_your mine, remember that"_ his voice were harsher than it had been earlier making me shrug, he bit into my neck without any warning and I screamed out by the stinging pain these biting's made. His hand fast covered my mouth and muffled my screams against his hand, my strength slowly fading, my screaming turning into whimpering. He didn't take much blood this time, I were still fully conscious something I didn't wish for. He kissed the biting marks before sliding out of the bed, moving around on the floor.

"I will take you fully when I feel you're ready for it, witch you're not at the time being" he stopped speaking and walked over to me forcing me to look at him.

"_How are you feeling Elena?"_ I glared at him, how the hell could he ask me that? I felt like shit and it was his entire fault, his fingers tightened on my chin when I didn't answer him and he let go when whimpering noises escaped my lips. My anger bubbled up as he looked down at me with a smirk, what a son of a bitch I thought to myself, and before I knew it I were practically throwing words at him.

_"What exactly are you doing?, Going around asking me stupid questions on things you already know the answer of"_ I would have continued my rambling towards him if his growling hadn't stopped me, I hated when he did that, I knew he were a monster no need to remind me about it every other second

"_First of all Elena, Do not ever speak to me like that, have respect for me and perhaps I will respect you back"_ I huffed at his words, and he glared at me daring me to say anything.

"_Second of all, your mine and I have to make sure you're not hurting yourself or do anything that you will regret later" _He nodded towards my broken ankle, and I turned my head away.

Suddenly there were a loud bang somewhere else in the house; both of us turned our heads towards the door, the next thing surprised me, he flew out of the door forgetting all about the open door he left behind. I smiled widely to myself, 'Perfect' I thought pleased. I stood up and I had to bite my teeth together to avoid shouting and screaming out in pain, it felt something close to how it would probably feel to walk on glass. I counted to ten in my mind, breathing out heavy before I started on my escape plan number 2, I jumped silently on my healthy foot towards the open door. I leaned against the doorframe gaining some more strength before I leaned out carefully and made sure the area were as safe as it could be, before I came out. The halls were huge, and I had no idea witch way I had to go to get out. The whole idea of running seemed more, and more a stupid idea was this really worth the risk?

I nodded and gave myself a real pep talk, and it was clear, I would rather die than be trapped here with him. I breathed out again, and I pushed my body past the doorframe leaning myself against the wall, as I walked slowly down the hall, the pain shooting through my foot each time I accidently bumped it into something a constant reminder of my last failed attempt of an escape. I heard some voices downstairs and I moved slowly towards them, maybe I would be able to hear something useful. Before I was able to hear anything I was pushed against the wall, I closed my eyes as my back took most of the pain. When I reopened my eyes I had to hold back a scream, I was looking straight into someone's vicious eyes. It was a male, yes definitively a man, a quiet handsome one actually, I grinded my teeth together as his fingers squeezed around my throat harder, he leaned down towards me, he were just a few inches away from my face. My heart were racing against my chest, it was to the point of almost being painful as his nose skimmed down my throat. I was relieved when I heard his voice, which was for the first time since I was brought here, the man's hold on my neck got softer as he slowly moved his face away from my face.

My hands were rubbing against the sore area on my throat where his grip had been, his hands. I breathed heavy; never had I appreciated air so much that I had at that point.

"_Nicklaus leave her alone, she is mine"_ he grinned towards me as he let go of my neck and turned around facing Elijah.


End file.
